<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by BelfastDocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424513">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelfastDocks/pseuds/BelfastDocks'>BelfastDocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kissing, Light Petting, Lovers, M/M, Surprises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelfastDocks/pseuds/BelfastDocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks. Gilbert was still holding her, damn it all – and she couldn't bear to look at him, in case he looked as embarrassed as herself. [Anne With an E series] [Anne x Gilbert] [fluff &amp; insinuation]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole Mackenzie/Original Male Character(s), Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>World:</strong> <em>Anne With an E</em> - Netflix Series</p><p><strong>Pairing:</strong> Anne x Gilbert, Cole x OC</p><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> Personal confession. AWaE isn't my favorite adaptation of Montgomery's series by a long shot. For me, AWaE is kind of like watching an alternate universe of Anne of Green Gables. There were some things I liked, but a lot of things I disliked about the series. The original books and the 1985 Canadian mini-series will always remain my favorites. Still, this little idea churned in my head and wouldn't let go, because Anne and Gilbert are always awesome regardless of the adaptation. <strong>This short piece is based on the Netflix series, taking place after the third season.</strong></p><p><strong>Disblamers:</strong> More fluff than anything else - certainly not my usual in-the-gutter type stuff.</p><p>Flames are ignored and I will gleefully roast marshmallows over such.</p><p>~Belfast Docks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <div class="center">Caught</div>
</h2><p>It was a two-day journey from Toronto to Charlottetown, and she was determined not to waste a minute of their short, precious time together. She knew if they met at the boarding house, Mrs. Blackmore would only allow his presence from two in the afternoon until four in the afternoon, in the parlor, on opposite sides of the room more likely than not, and with at least two other girls and one woman present – and Anne would have none of it. How Tilly and Jane put up with it, Anne didn't know. It was insufferable.</p><p>Which was how they'd found themselves at Aunt Jo's, secluded in a small parlor that was rarely used – with Aunt Jo's parting, dry remark that they'd "best behave" as she'd closed the door behind them. The twinkle in her eye gave away the subtle absurdity and humor of the statement.</p><p>As soon as the door closed, Anne kissed Gilbert as if her life depended on it – and it did, <em>it really did</em>, she thought – and Gilbert was kissing her too, almost as though he couldn't get close enough to her. He stumbled backwards towards a chair as she pushed his jacket from his shoulders, and then his knees hit the chair and he toppled into it, clutching her. She scrambled in his lap, skirts covering his legs and probably falling dangerously close to the hearth, but she didn't care.</p><p>In between kisses she gasped, "You're tired, aren't you? You should rest –"</p><p>He merely murmured back, "No, I'm fine, I slept on the train –"</p><p>"You said..." She kissed him again, deeply, her tongue flickering against his and sending a spiral of butterflies through her stomach, "That you were going to <em>study</em> on the train." Her hands speared into his soft hair, the black curls twisting about her fingers.</p><p>"I lied." He sounded as desperate as she felt, his hands cupping her face, his lips roving over her cheeks and mouth and chin and jaw, and Anne sighed and closed her eyes. She hadn't seen him in so long... so many months... it was <em>agony</em> being away from Gilbert. Every nerve ending was on fire, and wherever Gilbert's fingers skimmed, her blood burned with excruciating pleasure. His lips found her throat and he moved down, pushing the collar of her dress away just enough to let his mouth delve beneath it and suckle her skin. He was going to leave a mark, and the thought was wildly exciting – proof she <em>belonged</em> to him, her entire soul was his... a secret mark that only they would know about... How many others would he leave before the afternoon was over? She would have to give him a few in return, one on his neck and one on his shoulder, to be sure...</p><p>Dimly, she heard a click – her brow furrowed as she tried to focus on what could have made such a noise, but Gilbert's hands were sliding downwards and pulling her hips closer to his.</p><p>"Oh my..."</p><p>The voice startled both of them. Anne tried to stand up and push away, but Gilbert kept his hold on her. She twisted in his lap to see if Aunt Jo had walked in again – surely not, the woman had guaranteed them privacy! But it wasn't Aunt Jo at all.</p><p>Cole stood in the doorway, his eyebrows up to his hairline and his lips twitching in amusement. There was a young man behind him, hiding a smile behind his hand.</p><p>"It <em>seems</em> this room is already taken," the second young man said teasingly, glancing sideways at Cole.</p><p>"Indeed." Cole's smirk was really indecent.</p><p>"Aunt Jo said we could use this parlor," Anne blurted. It was the only thing she could think to say, and it sounded ridiculous the moment the words left her mouth. She could <em>feel</em> the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks. Gilbert was still holding her, damn it all – and she couldn't bear to look at him, in case he looked as embarrassed as herself.</p><p>Cole burst out laughing. "Of course she did! She's a dear, she understands how precious time alone with the one you love really is." And, ignoring Anne's horrified expression, he turned to the young man behind him. "Alan, this is one of my best friends in the whole world, Anne Shirley – soon to be Anne Blythe, given how she's sprawled indecently in Gilbert's lap, but we all expected that for years. All except Anne. It's a truly hysterical story, you'll love it." Then, glancing back at the pair of them, he added daringly, "Do try not to get her pregnant before you marry her, will you, Gil?"</p><p>Anne felt Gilbert's hands tighten for a brief moment on her leg and waist, before loosening drastically. She took advantage of his momentary slack, pushed against him quickly, and stood up – wobbling slightly as she gained her footing (damn it, her knees were absolutely mush, much like her brain!) She hastily brushed her gown out and down, as Gilbert stood up beside her. He put one hand lightly on her waist and she tensed again at the contact. She could <em>feel</em> the heat from his palm seeping through her dress and corset. It was practically scalding.</p><p>Gilbert said smoothly, "We're very pleased to meet you."</p><p>Anne dared a glance at Gil. His face was only slightly flushed and his eyes over-bright, and the very sight gave her the mad desire to push him back into the chair and climb in his lap again. God, what was wrong with her? And why wasn't he more embarrassed?</p><p>Cole laughed. "Love, this is Gilbert Blythe, one of my classmates from Prince Edward Island. He's studying in Toronto to be a doctor. This," Cole went on, gesturing to the young man with him, "is Alan Toulouse. He's studying to be an actor."</p><p>"Wait... did you say...?" Anne's brow furrowed as she deciphered the meaning of the random term of endearment.</p><p>Cole's eyes sparkled. "Alan, alas, you're correct – I'm afraid this parlor is taken. It means we are regulated to my bedroom or the attic for the afternoon. I'm dreadfully sorry we won't be able to sneak away in here. I'll let you pick between the bedroom or the attic, and Anne and Gilbert owe me dinner for putting a kink in my plans today, yes?"</p><p>Anne knew her mouth was hanging open; Gilbert, thank God, was faster on the uptake. He smiled and said, "It should be Aunt Jo's treat, shouldn't it? Since she was the one who allowed us use of the parlor, and thereby messed up your afternoon?"</p><p>Alan and Cole both laughed at Gilbert's cheek, and Cole grasped the doorknob as he backed out of the room. "Oh, very well. Seven o'clock this evening? We can dine in, on the chance that Anne's face is still as red as her hair come dinnertime. We'd never be able to explain it to the staff at a restaurant, they might think she had scarlet fever."</p><p>The door snapped shut.</p><p>Gilbert released Anne's waist, crossed the room in several steps, and twisted the lock with a firm finality that made heat curl deliciously through her body. He turned to look at her, his expression dark and grim.</p><p>"Oh God," she whispered, sinking into the chair and burying her face in her hands. "I can't <em>believe</em> – !"</p><p>Gilbert knelt in front of her, pried her hands away from her face, and smiled at her gently. "At least it was only Cole," he pointed out. "He won't say anything to anyone. He understands."</p><p>Anne laughed weakly. "Small blessings, to be sure."</p><p>"We have a few hours before dinner," he reminded her. "And no one is getting in that door without a key, now."</p><p>"Why, Mr. Blythe, what on earth are you insinuating?" she murmured, sliding her arms around his neck.</p><p>"You know perfectly well what I'm insinuating," he teased.</p><p>Anne quickly kissed him, pushed him to the floor and tumbled after him, her hands working to loosen his cravat. Gilbert just laughed and rolled them away from the fire, lest her skirts get too close to the flame.</p><p>
  <strong>~FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>